Random Paper Mario
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Several random Super Paper Mario one-shots that have no describable meaning... Well... Some of them might... But... Whatever :3
1. Chapter 1

**Me- … XD Hi! Okay, I'm gonna explain what this is. **

**Mr. L- … Can I-**

**Me- NO NEVER. **

**Mr. L … 'K. **

**Me- Now, this is just a bunch of extremely random Super Paper Mario things that I couldn't call a one-shot because they… Well… Don't have a meaning… At all… They're just random stories that pop into my head and I want to write them. :3 Some of these are actually pretty good… Eh, whatever. Oh, and some of these happen before WTAML, and after WTAML. So, I'll be in some of these too :3 (WTAML is Ways to Annoy Mr. L, by the way.) **

**Mr. L- *Is hanging upside down from a tree as he plays a video game on his DSi* **

**Me-** ***Looks at him and then back at you*** **This isn't just a one chapter thing with a bunch of random things. THIS is a MULTIPLE chapter story (that I will update when I feel like it) with a couple random things per chapter… So… Yeaaah… And none of the chapters are AT ALL connected... **

**Mr. L- *Walks up behind me and examines my shoulder before taking off his hat and putting it on my head***

**Me- .o.O. Um… Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! And-**

**Mr. L- EAT PICKLES. *Laughs evilly* **

"NO!" Mr. L slammed his fist onto his table. With a growl, he slammed his laptop shut. He sat at his desk, grinding his teeth and staring angrily at his laptop. Finally, a rustle of wings behind him made him look up. Without turning around, he knew who was behind him.

"Sam, go away," Mr. L snarled. Samantha looked over L's shoulder at the laptop.

"Why are you so… Ticked off?" She asked. Mr. L glanced up at her. She was wearing a purple tank top and gray sweatpants. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her brown wings were folded behind her back.

"Someone said that they didn't like My Little Pony…" Mr. L muttered. Samantha stood for a second, letting reality sink in. When it did, she screamed.

"WHO SAID THAT!? I'LL MURDER THEM!" Samantha screeched.

"Some dude named Tyler Dyle," Mr. L opened his laptop slowly. He was on Facebook. A guy's page was up. His most recent status said 'I don't get why people like that retarded My Little Pony show. It's stupid and pointless.' Samantha stared at it, and then grabbed L's laptop and threw it on the ground, thus breaking it. Mr. L gaped at her.

"W-Why?" He stuttered.

"… Huh? Oh, because," Was Sam's answer.

"…"

"I know that dude," Samantha thought for a second. "He's Ripter's older brother. Aunica Smith is his babysitter. They both have powers."

"… Wow… Am I supposed to know who Ripter is?"

"No."

"Good, because I have no idea who he is," Mr. L looked pitifully at his laptop. "You broke my laptop…"

"We've established that," Samantha flew from the room. Mr. L sighed and picked up his laptop. Cradling it, he walked to the garage. Maybe he had the tools to fix it…

**Me- Short story is short. **

**Mr. L- Silly Sally has sweet satisfaction at stuck-up Susan who sells slippers for seven seashells. **

**Me- …? Please excuse L's randomness… I think he's high from sniffing markers… **

**Mr. L- *Giggles***

**Me- -_-''' Um… ANYWAYS! Ripter Dyle, Tyler Dyle, and Aunica Smith are MINE! You take them, you die. 'K? They're my new O.C's. I might put Ripter and Tyler into DAA. (Devil and Angel) **

**Mr. L- Baby, you light up my world like nobody else! The way that- **

**Me- NO! BAD L! NO SONG LYRICS! **

**Mr. L- … Cicada shells are beastly. **

**Me- … Yes, yes they are. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- … It had to be done…**

**Mr. L- What had to be done?**

**Me- … I had to make a fluffy friendship story with me and Count Bleck…**

**Mr. L- … You're kidding, right? **

**Me- … No…**

**Mr. L- … Oh… Uh… Readers, hope you enjoy! R&R! **

Count Bleck tiredly rubbed his eye behind his monocle. He was tired, having stayed up all night reading. The clock next to his bed read 1:54 in the morning. Bleck stood up and closed the book he was reading, which happened to not be the Dark Prognosticus. It was a book called, 'Road to the Dead' by Kevin Brooks. It was very interesting.

"Mmm… Count Bleck is very sleepy… He will go to bed now…" Count Bleck made his way to his bed. He was already in his pajamas. But, before he was able to pull back the covers, a sound came from down in the kitchen. Bleck instantly snapped wide-awake. He recognized the sound as a scream. And the scream he knew belonged to Samantha.

With a snap of his fingers, Count Bleck was in the kitchen. It was pitch black in the room. He looked around.

"Samantha?" Count Bleck called softly. From nearby, he heard the barely audible rustle of pajamas and wings.

"C-Count?" Samantha's quiet voice asked.

"I'm here. What's wrong? Why'd you scream?" Count Bleck asked.

"U-Um…" Samantha sounded embarrassed. "I came down here for a drink of milk… And I accidentally shut the light off… And… Now I'm lost…" Count Bleck smiled to himself. Sam was rather childish sometimes.

"So, why'd you scream?" He asked softly.

"Because… I'm scared of the dark…"

"Ah…" Count Bleck took a step towards Samantha's voice. "Come here. It's okay. Just follow my voice." Bleck heard Samantha moving and eventually, she bumped into him. Immediately, she clutched his nightshirt and buried her face in it. Count Bleck wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up. Samantha hugged Count Bleck, staying quiet in fear of further embarrassing herself.

A snap of Bleck's fingers and the two were in Samantha's room. The Count flipped the lights on. Samantha looked up at the Count. Bleck smiled at her and then walked over and lay her down on her bed. Sam was wearing her nightclothes. Her hair was a bit messed up and her wings looked ruffled. And her face had a few tearstains on it. Count Bleck reached down and gently wiped the tears away.

"You okay now?" He questioned quietly. Samantha sat up and nodded.

"Yes, thanks so much," She smiled, blushing.

"Anytime," Count Bleck smiled warmly.

"You won't… Tell anyone about this… Will you?" Samantha asked worriedly.

"Of course not," Count Bleck sat down next to Sam on her bed. "I wouldn't do something that would embarrass you."

"Promise?" Samantha looked up. Count Bleck realized that Samantha, in this scared state of hers, looked much younger.

"I promise," Count Bleck raised his right hand to his chest and marked an X over his heart. Unexpectedly, Samantha hugged Count Bleck. After a moment of surprise, Count Bleck hugged Samantha back. After a couple moments, Samantha was fast asleep, cuddled up to the Count's chest. Count Bleck kept hugging her, stroking her hair, until he became very tired himself. He lay Samantha down on her pillow and smiled.

"Sleep well, Sam," Count Bleck turned the lights off and left the room.

**Mr. L- *Can't help it* Awww! That was cute! **

**Me- :3 I know.**

**Mr. L- Heh… Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- … Do you guys remember that story I wrote called 'Brothers'?**

**Mr. L- That one-shot in Luigi's P.O.V? **

**Me- Yeah. **

**Mr. L- I remember it. Why?**

**Me- Because I deleted it several months ago…**

**Mr. L- :O Why?**

**Me- People hated it. **

**Mr. L- I thought it was awesome…**

**Me- Pfft, of course _you_ did. **

**Mr. L- :3**

**Me- *Shakes head in amusement* Whatever. Yeah, this chapter is SUPER short... Neh. R&R! **

"Good morning," Dimentio yawned as he floated into the kitchen. He looked around. The kitchen was deserted, except for a certain winged teenager.

Samantha was sitting at the kitchen table, her purple and black laptop open in front of her. She was typing something.

"Hey, Dimmy," Sam greeted, looking up for a split second, smiling, and then going back to typing.

"What are you doing?" Dimentio floated over to the kitchen counter and opened the cupboard. "And where are the others?"

"The others went into town for something," Samantha replied. "And I'm typing a story." The jester poured himself a bowl of cereal before floating over and sitting next to Samantha and looking at the laptop screen.

"You write stories?" Dimentio asked. Samantha glanced at him.

"Yeah, I write stories about…" She trailed off, trying to find the right wording. Because Dimentio was aware of the fourth wall, she decided to break it. "I write stories about Mario characters." Dimentio nodded.

"And that includes me and L, yes?"

"Yeah," Samantha went back to typing. "Right now, I'm writing a story called 'Power Mix-Ups'."

"What's it about?" Dimentio asked.

"Here, read what I have so far," Samantha pushed her laptop to Dimentio. Dimentio scrolled to the top of the screen and began reading.

"Wow, this is good," He declared when he'd finished reading.

"Thanks," Samantha grinned. "Hey, do you want my Fanfiction account name? That's where I publish my stories."

"Sure."

"Here," Samantha scribbled something on a nearby paper and handed it to Dimentio. Dimentio read it and laughed.

"Luigisgirlfriend?" He teased. Samantha blushed.

"Don't. Just don't," She warned.

"Can I tell Mr. L about your stories-"

"NO."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"… Let me guess, you torture him in your stories?"

"Yeah…"

"… Oh…"

**Me- I didn't feel like finishing it… **

**Mr. L- LAZY ALERT. **

**Me- -.- **

**Mr. L- XD** **So…**

**Me- I'm actually writing a story called 'Power Mix-Ups'. Whoever can guess what it's about wins a virtual cookie! **

**Mr. L- I WANT A COOKIE. **

**Me- TOO BAD.**

**Mr. L- D: **

**Me- :)**

**Mr. L- ;~;**

**Me- :3**

**Mr. L- :P**

**Me- T~T**

**Mr. L- … What is this about?**

**Me- Virtual cookies. **

**Mr. L- I WANT-**

**Me- *Tapes his mouth shut* HA. ANYways, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
